


Goodnight, stars

by Jellyfishdress



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdress/pseuds/Jellyfishdress
Summary: Jinx leaves, and Lux doesn’t give up hope.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Goodnight, stars

Two weeks.  
It had been two weeks since anyone had heard from the team’s fiery redhead, who stormed away after one of Janna’s motherly lectures had gone too far. This happened more often than anyone on the team would like to admit, but these disappearances usually lasted a few hours, or a day at most.

Lux took another sip of her coffee. The waiting had become agonizing. What if Jinx was lost, or worse? She wasn’t very good at looking out for herself… What if she found a better team? A better leader?  
…. a better best friend? 

If she wasn’t able to sleep, she could at least be productive. After all, she offered to bring Jinx’s completed assignments into school while Jinx was out “sick”. She wasn’t going to let her fail another class. Actually, this was probably the highest Jinx’s GPA had ever been, Lux mused. Fow now, algebra equations were probably the best distraction she was going to get. After finishing every piece of homework (and extra credit) she could, Lux’s thoughts caught up to her again. What if Jinx was dead? There would be nothing Lux could do- she couldn’t track Jinx down, let alone manage to get her to answer her phone. 

Twenty-eight attempts and fourteen goodnight voicemails hadn’t been enough to bring her home. Maybe thirty and fifteen would finally make it through. She dialed Jinx’s number. It rang for a couple of seconds before being declined. Great.

“Hi, Jinx! It’s Lux, although you probably know that by now. Um.. things have been different without you around- Lulu was drawing today, and still included you in a picture of our team from last fight- even though you weren’t there. She misses you too. We all do, really!” Tears welled in Lux’s eyes. “I miss you. I don’t know why First Star chose me- I can't even keep our team together. I’m sorry I’ve let you down so many times, if you have to blame someone, please blame me… I’m sorry that I let Janna talk to you like that. She’s sorry too, even if she won’t admit it.” Lux cleared her throat. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer… goodnight, Jinx.”  
She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Why had everything come to this? Where had she gone wrong? If I wasn’t such a terrible leader, none of this would have ever happened in the first place. Lux found her way into her pajamas, and threw herself into bed. Please, Stars, let me get some sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Lux had enough. Maybe this would help. She crept her way across the hallway, to Jinx’s room. She rummaged through her drawers for one of Jinx’s t-shirts, and pulled it on. Jinx was both too thin and too long for this to ever fit properly.“This is ridiculous.” She spritzed herself with Jinx’s cologne, and climbed into Jinx’s bed, letting the deep burgundy comforter envelop her. 

“Hey Flashlight,” Jinx smiled softly as she brushed Lux’s bangs out of her eyes. “missed me? I got your calls. I’m sorry I kept you waiting…” As much as she hated being a guardian, nothing could ever bring her to hate Lux. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or the way her cheeks puffed up when frustrated. Lux made boring look beautiful. And she was beautiful just now, asleep in Jinx’s bed. “Hell, if Ez could see you right now.” Jinx chuckled. “Maybe then it’d finally get through to his stupid head.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever aaa I wrote it at like 2 am and was encouraged to post it.. I’m sorry it’s not anything special but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
